The School Dance
Part 1 In science class, Mrs. Bishop assigns a short project that the students have to do over the weekend in pairs. Carl is paired up with Grace because they were lab partners in the class. This means that Carl finnaly gets the chance to hang out with Grace. While talking after school, Dry Bones says that Carl should ask Grace to the school dance. Carl, being shy, hesatates to agree. Carl goes to Grace's house to work on the project. Carl says some pointless stuff because he is nervous, yet he still has not asked Grace out. They finish the project and Grace did most of the work. Carl still never asked about the dance so he invites Grace to walk around town with him. While walking, Carl finnaly gets the courage to ask Grace, but gets scared and sloughs it off like it's nothing and does not ask. Grace is upset and goes home. The next day, Carl and his friends are talking about Carl and Grace. Carl tells the others that it was going so well, but he never asked. His friends all are really upset with him and makes Carl feel like a fool. Carl goes to find Grace but is in a bad mood and no where to be seen. Carl next runs in to Bob and Liam. They lie and ruin Carl's day even more by saying Grace has a crush on Gooper. Carl is upset and leaves. After school, Mrs. Mitchell is concerned that Carl is really upset. To cheer him up, she shows him that Mr. Mitchell had been drawn on while he was sleeping. Part 2 Depressed and believing that Grace likes Gooper, Carl has been locked in his room for over three days straight, Carrie, Sally, Calvin and Linda try to talk to him, but he ultimately ignores their advice. At Goomburger, Grace is still upset about Carl not asking her to the dance. When Roxanne asks Grace as to why she cares so much, Grace admits that she likes Carl. Just then, Gooper, Bob, and Liam show up, and Gooper threatens Grace into going to the dance with her. At Blooper's house, a heartbroken Roxanne shows up, as her boyfriend Tucker blew her off to watch the World Cup with his friends, Blooper offers to be Roxanne's date instead, much to Roxanne's excitement. With Carl's friends and Logan's encouragement, Carl gains enough confidence to go to the dance, with Logan, Kylie and Marvin accompanying him. While getting ready to leave, Kylie tells Carl that Grace likes him and wanted to go to the dance with him, making the latter realize his mistake. Meanwhile, Gooper and his gang are driving around town when they spot Grace walking over to Carl's house, and kidnap her, Jim tells Gooper that he thinks he has gone too far, but as always, Gooper ignores him. When Gooper and his gang arrive at the dance, Roxanne notices that Grace looks scared and goes to check on her. When Tucker confronts Blooper about being there with his girlfriend, Blooper than berates Tucker for being more concerned about soccer than his own girlfriend, Tucker realizes his mistake and goes to apologize to her. Meanwhile, Gooper is bragging about his car to try and impress some girls, Grace tells them not to get too excited as the interior of his car is messy, Gooper tries to argue otherwise, the two girls claim that he loves talking about his car, and Grace jokingly replies that he's trying to compensate for having a small dick. Gooper, infuriated, drags Grace to a nearby classroom. When Carl, Logan and Kylie arrive at the dance, Liam and Bob ambush Carl once he's alone and try to beat him up. Just then, Jim shows up and defeats Liam and Bob by throwing a glass of beer at the former, and vomiting on the latter. Carl thanks Jim for rescuing him and Jim tells Carl that he has to go rescue Grace. Back at the school, Gooper pulls Grace into the classroom and is ready to assault her and is then interrupted by Carl. Gooper then taunts Carl about his feelings for Grace when the latter refuses to fight him. This causes Carl to change his approach and punch the latter, only for the hit to do nothing and is then thrown across the room and onto a table. Grace then slaps Gooper, pissing him off and is prepared to finish what he started. In Carl's mind, his dad encourages him to get up. Carl then jumps off the table and beats up Goomper and throws him through a wall. As Carl attempts to apologize to Grace for not asking her to the dance, Grace kisses him. After finally realizing their feelings for each other, the two make-out while Boo watches. Later, Carl tells the guys that him and Grace are officially dating and they all congratulate each other on a successful year until Logan shows up, offering if they want to pour beer down a still unconscious-Gooper, to which they all take up. Category:Carl Episodes Category:Carl Season 2